After
by Midori-Shortie
Summary: after the final battle and the true test


"Avada Kedavra!" someone yelled.

There was just silence.

Complete and utter silence.

The ashes just floated away.

It had finally been done.

Voldermort was dead.

Once and for all.

Harry made his way over to Ginny before he collapsed. His head was in Ginny's lap. He whispered, "I love you," before passing out. Ginny called out for help, and Ron and Hermione stumbled over clinging to each other and Hermione put bright white sparks into the sky and people from St. Mungos rushed to Harry's side. They apparrated Harry and Ginny, who flat out refused to leave Harry, to St. Mungos and put him on a bed big enough for Harry AND Ginny.

Ginny moved only so they could do a full body scan on Harry. Turns out Harry had fainted from exhaustion, so he would be fine after some sleep, but he would have a few bruises.

Ginny slipped under the covers of Harry's bed and put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. As if he was awake, Harry's arm made its way around Ginny's waist and he had a smile on his face. Ginny fell asleep a few minutes later. She woke up a few hours later and Mrs. Weasley was sitting there.

"Hey mum," said Ginny sleepily.

"Hello Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley smiling.

"How long have you been sitting?"

"Not long, don't worry."

Ginny moved to get up, and Harry's arm tightened.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get some chocolate for you and me," she whispered into his ear.

Harry's arm relaxed and let her go. She climbed out of the bed and hugged her mum.

"I love you, mum," said Ginny happily.

"I love you too, Gin," said Molly. (I'm changing Mrs. Weasley to Molly coz I can't be stuffed writing Mrs. Weasley a lot.)

"I have to go get some chocolate for me and Harry. I'll get some for you too, mum."

"Thank you, dear."

Ginny smiled and walked out of the room. She walked down the corridor and stopped at the nurse's station.

"Excuse me?" said Ginny.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you tell me where I could get some chocolate?"

"Yes, go down this corridor and the 4th door on your left."

"Thank you," she said and started walking off down the corridor.

When she got to the door, she opened it and inside was all sorts of chocolate.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a voice from behind Ginny. She jumped. She turned around and Remus was standing there.

"I'm looking for chocolate for me and Harry."

"How about this?" he said, as he handed her a huge block of chocolate. "Molly will like this too."

"Thanks Remus. Do you want to come see Harry?"

"I'll bring Tonks too."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit," she said, walking back to Harry's room.

As soon as she got back into bed, Harry woke up.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Harry!" squealed Ginny and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Duh!"

"How are Remus, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Neville and the others?"

"Remus is fine, actually he coming in a minute with Tonks, who has a broken ankle and a cut on her cheek. Ron and Hermione are fine, just a bit tired. Dad is exhausted, but will be ok. Neville got his ears turned into elephant ears, his wrist broken and a few cracked ribs." (I didn't mean for Neville to get the worst, but hey.)

"Poor Neville. Why was his the worst?"

"He wasn't quite fast enough to dodge all their spells," said Molly.

"Bugger."

"Want some chocolate?" Ginny asked her mother and Harry.

"Please," they both said. Ginny broke off some and handed it to them.

"Any for us?" asked Tonks, as she hobbled in on crutches.

"Why are you on crutches?" asked Harry.

"She wanted to see what it was like for muggles to heal things," answered Remus.

"Oh, and here," said Ginny, handing over some chocolate to Remus who fed some to Tonks.

"Thanks," said Remus. "I'm glad to see you're doing ok, Harry."

"It's Ginny basically. Somehow, I knew she was there and she relaxed me completely. I don't know why, but she did."

"True love," whispered Molly.

"I agree Molly, James and Lily were exactly the same."

"Dad defeated Voldermort?" joked Harry.

"No, but he passed out and Lily did exactly the same as Ginny did. She refused to leave his side, and James felt the exact same way about Lily as you do about Ginny."

Right then, the doctor walked in.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling now?"

"Good," he said smiling.

"After a check up in half an hour you can go home."

"Doctor?" asked Remus.

"Yes?"

"Could you do a test on Harry and Ginny's love, like you did for James and Lily?"

"Of course, would you like me to tell you the information I receive?"

"Yes, please," said Ginny.

"Hold hands please," the doctor instructed. They held hands; the doctor put his wand over their hands. Their hands glowed for a minute and then the doctor started talking.

"You will get married next year. You will have twins. One boy. One girl. The boy will be named James, the girl Lily. You will have two more single babies. Another boy named Luke and another girl named Billie. They will all go to Hogwarts. Lily will be Head Girl as will Luke a year later (Head Boy). You will row old together and have 23 grandchildren."

"Wow, that's a lot of grandchildren," said Ginny.

"Yea, I was wondering if you could do that test for my friends. Remus and Tonks, and Ron and Hermione."

"Sure."

"I'll go get Ron and Hermione," cried Molly, she was happy she would be getting at least four grandchildren, as she walked out the door.

"Ok, while she's getting them, I'll do Remus and Tonks. Hold hands please." The same thing as before happened.

"Remus and Tonks. You will get married in a year and a half and have one child. Her name will be Juliet. She will attend Hogwarts. She will be half _(whatever Tonks is… I dunno what it is) _and not a werewolf at all. She will have her father's hair and her mother's eyes."

Tonks grinned happily and Remus stuffed more chocolate into his mouth, but grinned all the same.

Molly walked in then with Ron and Hermione.

"Hold hands."

"Why are we doing this?" asked Ron, grabbing Hermione' s hand.

"Be quiet Ronald," scowled Hermione. The same thing as before happened once more.

"You will be married in 8 months. Ron will be a teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione, a midwife. You will have 5 kids. 2 sets of twin. Kate, Rose, Bailey and Bridget and one boy, Charlie. They will all go to Hogwarts. You will have your fights, but will stay together."

"Doesn't this test only work when its true love?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Harry, I'll do your check up now and then you can go home. Lie down please." He did the check up and Harry could go home.

"True love?" asked Ron, who had been in shock.

"Yes, Ronald."

Ron leant over to Hermione's ear and whispered, "I love you, and I'm not just saying it."

Hermione blushed. "Me too," she whispered.

"Come on, let's go home."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked out together.

Into their new lives…


End file.
